universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Putt-Putt
On-Screen Appearance Logo Putt-Putt drives to the Battlefield with a Generic logo saying "Putt-Putt Joins the Lawl" Special Attacks Neutral Special - "Oops I guess I just left it there!" Putt-Putt will spot an Item or a Trap and say he accidentally left it there. He will use his antenna to grab the item to use it, or disable the Trap. Putt-Putt can damage an opponent with his antenna. If no items or traps are around, His animation will leave him open. Side Special - Pep Putt-Putt will summon Pep. Pep will startle Opponents by barking at them. Press Side B again to make Putt-Putt toss a bone for Pep. Pep will run for the bone, While running over opponents. Pep can't be knocked out or fall off the stage. He'll get back into Putt-Putt. you'll have to wait 5 seconds to summon Pep again Up Special - Parade Balloon Putt-Putt will gain a Balloon. The Balloon will make him lighter and harder to knock back. Do Up B in air to make Putt-Putt float up in the air like G3 Pinkie Pie's Up B Down Special - Cotton Candy Putt-Putt will eat cotton candy to restore health. If he eats more than Two, He will throw up, Giving him 2% of damage. The vomit can make opponents slow. If you Press B quick enough, Putt-Putt will throw a Cotton Candy. Opponents can eat it, but not throw up Final Smash - The Race! Putt-Putt will turn the stage into a race track. Other race cars will appear and start the race. Opponents will get Run over and StarKOed like the cars from Port Down Areo Dive in Brawl. Putt-Putt will cross the finish line and the Final Smash ends KOSFX KOSFX1: Wowie Zowie! KOSFX2: Ah! Star KOSFX: BLAAAAARGH! Screen KOSFX: Ow Taunts Up: Ga-reat Sd: (Pep comes out and gets back in) Dn: (Smiles) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (In First Place with a Medal) I'd Like to thank everyone. It doesn't matter if you win or lose, It's how you play the Lawl Victory 2: (Holds up Chalk with Chalkboard) Now let me tell you what I learned! Victory 3: That's the most fun I had all day Lose/Clap: (Chucked Up) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - Run Over *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Arm-tenna *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Humongous Productions Logo Victory Music Putt-Putt intro Kirby Hat Putt-Putt's Hood Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound Hi There! Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Go Putt-Putt! Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps *Default *Blue (B) *Orange *Red ® *Green (G) *Yellow *White *Black *Lightning McQueen colors Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Humongous Entertainment Category:Vehicle Category:Purple Category:Funny Characters Category:Kid Category:Male Category:Happy Characters Category:Dog Lover Category:Lawl Toon: Brother Location Category:Suggested Lawl Toon: Brother Location Characters Category:Nancy Cartwright voiced Category:PBG Played